


You Had Me At, Hi

by MelTheLesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, OUAT - Freeform, Smut, Swen - Freeform, slowburn, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelTheLesbian/pseuds/MelTheLesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ThIs is my first fanfic so go easy :)</p><p>So basically Henry is alot younger not sure why but just go with it, Emma has had a thing for Regina since they met but had to keep it quiet for her sake and Henry's, but how long can she keep it up?</p><p>Kudos and comments are encouraged and appreciated ;)</p><p>Slow burn but there will be smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi.."

And with that the blonde hasn't managed to get the Mayor out of her head, it's been 2 months since Emma came to Storybrooke, they're many singletons in Storybrooke like Hook for example, he was a good distraction but it lacked the spark that Emma craved, she would just have to ignore her feelings for her sake and Henry's.

Light beamed through the curtains in the apartment that she shared with her mother.

"Morning Em!" Snow practically yelled

"Ughhhh, too early MM, what time is it?"

"It's 7:30, lazy! Come on I've made coffee"

She perked up at the mention of coffee, reluctantly she got up, put on jeans, a tank top and her famous red leather jacket not forgetting the sherrifs badge of course.

She made her way to the kitchen and sat on the table nursing her coffee.

"Pancake?" MM offered

"No thanks mom, I'll pick something up from the diner on the way to the station"

"Suit yourself" she retorted 

She took a generous gulp of her coffee before standing to leave.

"See you later mom"

"Have a good day sweetie, don't forget your keys"

She strode along the hallway in search of her keys, picking up before walking out the door.

As she entered the diner she was immediately greeted by Ruby.

"Morning Em, cocoa with cinnamon and a bear claw? She asked

"yes please rubes" she replied before taking a seat at the counter 

"Busy day?" Ruby inquired before setting down her cocoa and sprinkling cinnamon on the top

"The usual, sitting in the office waiting for the phone to ring, not to mention a mountain of paperwork"

"Sounds like fun, what gripping lives we do lead, here ya go" she said setting down the bear claw

"Said the warewolf to the saviour" she quipped 

"Fair enough, be right back" she chucked while going to tend to other customers

As she bit into the bear claw her mind wondered to Regina to the beautiful shade of red on her lips to the way her hair falls effortlessly on her shoulders, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her, she turned in her seat "of course" she thought to herself.

"Sherrif Swan" 

"Good morning Madame Mayor, where is Henry?"

"He will be here shortly he is talking to Archie outside the diner" she replied 

They were in an awkward silence until Henry came bursting through the door

"Hey Ma!" He yelled as he jumped up to hug emma

"Hey Kid, what are you doing today?"

"Me and mom are gonna have breakfast then I'm going to Mary Margarets house to hang around with her and grandad"

"I hope you don't mind, I have a lot on my plate and I know you're on Sherrif duty all day" Regina chimed in

"No, no of course not, well um you two enjoy your breakfast" she said awkwardly 

"Why don't join us Ma? Beats sitting by yourself" Henry offered 

"Oh kid I'm sure you're mom would want-"

"Pleaseeee" he looked at Emma giving her his best puppy expression

"Only if it's alright with you're mom" she sighed

"Yes of course Sherrif"

They made there way to the booth, Henry and Regina on one side, Emma on the other.

Emma decided to break the silence.

"So what's on the agenda for you today Madame Mayor?" Emma inquired 

"What does the Mayor of a town full of people from Fairytales do on a Monday?" Regina replied with a smirk

Emma was just about to reply before Ruby came to take their orders

"What are we having guys?"

"Just a coffee for me please Miss Lucas" Regina Replied 

"Pancakes" Henry said

"Henry....." Regina said with warning

"Please" he mumbled

"Coming right up"

Emma checked the time on her phone and reluctantly stood up to leave.

"Sorry guys I have to get to the station, see you later Henry, Madame Mayor" she nodded

Just as she was about to leave she felt a strong hand grip her arm.

"Before you go sherrif I have something I wish to discuss with you, come to my office around noon?"

"Yes of course, see you then Madame Mayor"

"Looking forward to it Sherrif Swan"

She turned to leave and as soon as she got into the station to sit down she could still feel her arm burning from where Regina grabbed her.

"Noon, this will be interesting" she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, originally posted on wattpad but I'm going to delete it and continue it on here.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Feedback appreciated!

Noon couldn't come any faster for Emma, she sat in her desk, drinking coffee watching the clock tick, suddenly her mind was subjected to all the possible subjects that Regina would want to talk about, including a few inappropriate thoughts that skipped through her mind, knowing full well if she didn't stop she wouldn't be able to.

Finally noon came, Emma left the station at 12pm to get to Regina's office not long after, she walked into the building but was stopped by her assistant. 

"Hi Emma, would you mind waiting for a minute, Madame Mayor is just in a meeting"

"Of course" she replied with a hint of irritation 

As she took her seat she started to get a little nervous,   
"did I arrive too early?  
will she think I'm being too eager?"

She shook herself from her thoughts as the door to The Mayor's office swung open, revealing Leroy And Regina following.

"Well thank you for your complaint Leroy, I will take into consideration your request to lower alcohol prices in Storybrooke but if I were you, I wouldn't hold my breath, now if you will excuse me I have other matters to attend to"

"Thank you for your time Madame Mayor" he slurred 

As Leroy swayed past Emma he threw her a sloppy wink, Emma scrunched her face in distaste.

"Sherrif Swan, thank you for coming, come in, have a seat" 

Emma compiled, sitting the the chair across from Regina, her eyes immediately fixed on her lips, but forced herself to look away.

"So what can I do for you, Madame Mayor?" She asked trying to hide her nervousness from her employer.

"As you know it is Henry's 10th birthday next week and I was wondering if you had any celebratory plans for him?"

"You asked me up here to discuss Henry's birthday?" She asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Yes Sherrif, what were you expecting?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I was thinking of throwing him a birthday party, why do you have something else in mind?" She replied doing her best to change the subject.

Regina stared at her for a few seconds before speaking.

"Actually yes, he has been wanting to go to a certain water park since he was young but what with everything going on around here I've never been able to take him" she said, her voice laced with regret.

"I think that's an excellent idea he will be so excited, he has told me about that place a few times" 

"Yes well, I was wondering if you would care to accompany us on the trip, it being a surprise of course so you mustn't tell Henry" she said in all seriousness

"No of course I won't, when do we leave?"

"I have booked a flight for us to leave two days before his birthday, I also bought your mother and father ticket, I assume Henry would want them to come" she said with a sigh

"Will Robin be joining us?" She said quickly hoping she doesn't detect her obvious jealousy 

"No he is to handle thing here until my return, is that to your liking Sherrif?" 

Emma started to panic, thinking Regina saw through the comment.

"No I just meant that he- that he would be-"

"Are you quite finished Sherrif Swan?" A hint of amusement in her tone

"Yeah.. sorry, anyway I better be going, unless there was anything else Madame Mayor?"

"No that's it Sherrif, be sure to tell your parents not to tell Henry"

"Of course, have a good day Madame Mayor"

"You too Sherrif Swan" she said with a smirk 

Emma quickly left the office, all but jogging down the street to the station where she welcomed her desk with open arms, she sat trying her best to calm her thumping heart, taking long and deep breaths.

"that woman" she breathed


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the flight had finally arrived and Henry was becoming more excited by the minute, but it didn't stop him asking questions about where they were heading, Emma on the other hand was internally a nervous wreck, whist having to keep her cool on the outside.

She'd just finished the last of her packing when her phone suddenly buzzed in her pocket, it was a text from Regina.

"We are outside in the cab Miss Swan, inform your parents and we can go"

"Mom, dad, the cars here!" She yelled before texting back.

"Be right down"

She took a deep breath before stepping out of her apartment with the parents.

"Got everything you need em?" Her father inquired 

"Yup 7 days worth of clothes, can't forget the leather jackets" she replied before giving her suitcase a tap

They walked behind the cab to put their luggage in the trunk.

"Jesus mom what do you have in here?" She complained as she helped MM with her bag.

"I just thought I'd be prepared so I bought things for all occasions" 

"Weighing our bags at the airport should be interesting" she retorted with a smirk as MM and James coaxed Emma in the taxi first forcing her to sit next to Regina.

"Morning Regina"

"Miss Swan, Snow, Charming"

"Regina" they nodded back in unison

"He seems exhausted how long has he been asleep?" She said gesturing to a sleeping Henry on the opposite side of the cab

"Not long after we sat down, he isn't a morning person I presume he takes after you in that respect" she said with a coy smile

"Your presumption would be correct" she chucked in return

The cab ride was a silent one, accept when MM occasionally couldn't take it and attempted to break the silence with small talk.

They finally arrived at the airport and it was up to Emma to wake up Henry so they could board the plane.

"Hey Kid, wake up were here" she said as she shook him gently

"Oh hey Ma, sorry I wasn't awake to say good morning" he replied with a yawn

"That's okay kid, but come on we gotta go get everything done so we can board the plane" 

"Wooo lets go!" 

Once everyone got their bags on the flight and got everything sorted they decided to go to a coffee shop in the airport while waiting to hear that they could board the plane.

Emma sat across from Regina while MM, James and Henry went to check out a few stores. Nursing her cup she was deep in thought until Regina pulled her out of it. 

"Is everything okay Miss Swan? You seem distracted"

She hated what it did to her body every time she called her 'Miss Swan' she took a generous gulp before speaking.

"Yeah everything is fine I'm just not used to flying that's all" she said hoping Regina didn't see through her lie.

"Are you certain?" She asked as she stared intensely with those beautiful brown orbs.

"Yes I'm fine Regina" she said not meeting Regina's gaze

"Whatever you say Miss Swan" she replied as she sipped her coffee with a sigh

"What about you? How have you been?"

"Well I have Robin and Henry so I can't really complain" she said sipping her coffee

"I wish you would complain" Said her inner duologue but she clearly couldn't say that so she just nodded and smiled politely resisting the urge to grind her teeth.

Regina was just about to say something before they heard

"Flight 216 to Los Angeles now boarding"

Emma quickly stood and said

"We better go and board, knowing my mother they're probably already on the plane" she chuckled as they began to walk to the boarding gate.

Upon boarding the flight Emma quickly discovered that she was sitting buy a stranger adjacent to Regina, she couldn't complain the stranger was quite handsome although he was no Regina.

"Hi I'm Graham" stranger said has he extended his hand for Emma to shake

"Emma" she replied taking his hand for a firm handshake

"Nice to meet you Emma, you going on vacation?" He inquired 

"Yeah I'm here with my family, taking my son for his birthday" she replied quickly realising she said 'family' hoping that Regina didn't hear.

"What about you Graham?" 

"I'm actually training for the Los Angeles Police Academy I hear they have an excellent program" he said as he smiled proudly

"Wow that's, awesome!" She said not wanting to bring up the fact that she was a sheriff although she wouldn't lie to the man if he asked

" so what do you do for a living?" He questioned 

Damn

"I'm a sheriff actually"

"No way!" He beamed

"Yes way" she chucked at the expression on the man's face

Suddenly she could feel brown eyes burning at the back of a skull she knew only one person has this affect on her she turned her head slowly meeting regina's gaze and smiled politely before turning her attention back to Graham.

" I'd love to hear more about your job but I'm going to take a quick nap if that's ok" he said with regret 

"No that's fine go for it" she said before attempting to relax herself

"Are you quite finished flirting miss swan?" Regina scolded

"Excuse me?" She replied surprised by regina's sudden outburst

"Need I remind you that you came here for your son's birthday so at least try and control yourself"

She looked Regina deep in the eyes and could have sworn she saw a Flicker of jealousy. 

"Goodnight Regina" she huffed before turning to try and sleep.

Well fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last chapter from wattpad, I'll continue it later today! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The drive from the airport was a long one, made even longer by the fact that Emma suspected that Regina was still upset about what happened on the plane, although Emma didn't understand why, she would have to swallow her pride and speak to her about it as soon as they got to the hotel, Mary Margaret had noticed the thick tension between the two women but decided to stay out of it, having been scolded from being nosy one too many times.

They finally arrived at the hotel, dragging their bags along with them as they walked into the lobby, being immediately greeted by a woman who was slightly too chipper for Emma's liking.

"Hello! I'm Dani, welcome to the Sunny State Hotel! Are we checking in?" She asked with a wide smile

With that Regina walked up to the desk.

"Yes, Mills, 3 rooms"

"Okay Miss Mills, it says here that you were only booked in for 2 rooms with 2 singles"

"That is absurd! I specifically asked for 3 rooms! 2 doubles and 1 single" she replied her voice slightly raised

"Okay Miss Mills I will fix this, there has obviously been some sort of mistake" she said he voice wavering slightly 

The group stood there awkwardly while Dani typed things into the desk computer.

"Okay, all sorted, Mills Party, 3 rooms" she said with a smile as she handed everyone a key card each.

"Rooms 21, 22 and 23, breakfast is served at 8 am every morning and drinks are available at the bar or coffee area, please enjoy your stay!"  
She replied as she waved to the group.

Emma was getting settled into her room, she was unpacking her luggage, carefully placing her leather jacket on a coat hook, not that she'd need in it was called the sunshine state for a reason, her unpacking process was interrupted by a knock at the door, she abandoned her clothing and walked over to the door before opening it revealing Henry in his swimming trunks, donning an excessive amount of sun tan lotion, with an excited smile on his face.

"Hey Ma! We're all going down to the pool, are you coming?" He said with hopefulness in his voice practically jumping up and down.

"Sure kid, let me just finish packing and then change and I'll meet you down there" she replied with a chuckle

"Yipeeeeeee" he said before bounding down the hallway

She closed the door with an amused smile before returning to quickly in put away the rest of her belongings then picking up her red bikini top and bottoms, putting them on, then opening the door to leave the room.

With the pool in sight she scanned the area looking for familiar faces, when her eyes suddenly zeroed in on Regina who was on a sun lounger wearing a mouth watering strapless bikini, applying sun tan lotion, Emma wasn't able to look away, her eyes focused on the way her hands moved the lotion over her sun kissed skin, Emma's eyes bulged at the sight, then suddenly Regina's eyes locked with her own, not knowing what to do, she shook herself from her thoughts, making her way over to the bar, to attempt to rid herself of any further embarrassment. 

"What are you having" Said a muscular man from behind the bar

"Sex on the beach please"

"That can be arranged" he said throwing her a cocky wink

"As much as I'm sure you would love that sir, Miss Swan here has better taste, so I suggest you prepare the drink and refrain from speaking in such a manner" a familiar voice said from behind.

Emma whipped her head around to see Regina as she came next to her to sit on the adjoining stool, watching the bartender sulk off to make her drink she turned and looked at Regina.

"I could have handled it" she said in a defensive tone

"I have no doubt Miss Swan, you're welcome regardless" she said with a smile

"Thank you" she muttered in reply

"Anytime dear"

"I've been wanting to talk to you actually"

"Oh? What about?" she said, intrigued 

"About what happened on the plane" 

Regina eyes suddenly shifted and her was unable to read her facial expression.

"Regina..?"

"Nothing happened on the plane Miss Swan, I was simply voicing my opinion" she said still not looking at Emma.

Emma didn't want to let it go, but she also didn't want to push so she decided to be a little more daring. 

"Really? Because it looked a lot like jealously to me" she said attempting to hide her smirk

Regina suddenly rose from her seat.

"Jealous? Of what Miss Swan? An Hawaii 5-0 wanna be with bad facial hair?! What is there to be jealous of? I am with Robin and you are with captain guy liner!" She yelled

Before Emma could correct her about Hook she was already halfway to her sun lounger, she wanted to follow but decided against it, she figured she'd give the brunette time to cool off. She laughed to herself about the Hawaii 5-0 comment before picking up her drink and taking off to look for Henry and her parents.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am on a fucking roll today! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! :3

Emma had been sat on a sun lounger next to Mary Margaret and David while they were bugging her about her relationship with Hook.

"I'm just saying you two make and good couple and he obviously cares for you, I mean everyone sees the way he looks at you I mean he gave up his ship for you!" MM exclaimed

"I know I just don't think I feel the same way I mean I never really believed in true love, but after finding out that you're the product of it you change your opinion pretty quick and I see the way you two are with each other and I want that... ya know? And I just don't think hook is it for me"

They stared at her for a little while before a cute little voice spoke up from the pool. 

"Killian smells funny, he always smells like beer" Henry said wrapping his arms around a familiar, slender neck. 

Jolting up Emma stared at them wide eyed wondering how much they heard, she calmed herself before speaking. 

"You're right there, little man" 

she glanced over at Regina the two hadn't spoken since that little incident at the bar, Emma feared she may have gone too far so she had to talk to her when they were alone to at least try and fix it. 

"Exactly how much time have you been spending with Mr Jones, Henry?" Regina asked 

"Not much Mom, only when Killian is at Nana and grandpa's with Emma but this one time I heard a noise I went into the room to check see Ma was okay and I saw her letting Killian in and then they went to Ma's bedroom and started saying all these weird things like-" 

"Okayyyyyyy I think I'm going to get another drink does anyone want one?" Emma asked as quickly as she could. 

MM and David looked shocked whereas Regina looked seething, she could practically see smoke coming from her ears, she knew she was in for it later. 

"I do Ma! I wanna come" but Mary Margaret spoke up. 

"No that's okay Henry I'll go with your mom and get it for you, do you want another fruit juice?" He nodded his head enthusiastically before turning around to continue swimming. 

Emma knew she was in trouble as they walked to the bar, she felt like a teenager, being grounded for having boys in her room, the only reason she invited hook round is because she was thinking some very inappropriate thoughts about Regina that night, things she could be doing for her rather than Emma doing them to herself, but she knew she could never have that, so she invited hook round to ease her pain, she knew it was wrong But at that point in time she was too aroused to care.

She prepared herself for the worst, angry shouting, alot of "what the hel were you thinkings" but instead Mary Margaret just sat there with a knowing grin on her face. Emma look at the cautiously.

"Ok Swan, the jig is up"

Emma looked at her, baffled.

"Jig? What jig? What the hell are you talking about? Why aren't you mad? I fucked Killian in your house!" She said almost a little too loudly 

Mary Margaret closed her eyes to regain herself and continued.

"I mean the jig with you and Regina, I tried to ignore it because I know you hate it when I get involved but I just can't, this is huge I mean am I wrong?

Emma face went white, it took all her courage to nod, not trusting her voice. She had spent so much time denying it to herself so she was tired and if she could tell at least one person it would take some of the edge off.

"I knew it! Look Emma I know me and your father have been giving you a hard time about Hook I was only trying to help you make up your mind about him, I mean I know me and Regina have had our disagreements in the past but honestly I think you would make a much better couple" she said happily

At this point Emma's looked completely shocked, confused and kinda relieved all at the same time.

"You.... w..... what?" 

"I mean the way you look at each other you might as well just start banging then and there" she said nonchalantly

"Mom!" Shocked at her mother's use of the word "banging"

"Oh please don't even deny it"

"Ok this conversation is completely pointless because of one name, Robin" she said the sadness in her eyes

"You can't seriously believe that Robin is Regina's happy ending, they haven't shared true loves kiss, what about the whole thing with Marian? I mean Regina can't just let that go"

"Doesn't matter Regina loves Robin and regardless of my feelings I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize their relationship I've messed up once I won't do it again because that's just selfish"

"It's selfish to want happiness? Emma you of all people deserve all the happiness in the world after what you've been through" 

"I took Regina's happiness once when I brought Marian back I won't do it again, I'm grateful she forgave me for the first time and that's only because Robin came back, if I did it again she'd never speak to me.

"so wait are you saying you love her?" Mary Margaret asked with excitement

"I'm saying my feelings don't matter, Regina has Robin, I will find someone and even if I don't I always have Henry now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go up to my room and relax, see you later mom"

With that Emma stood up from her seat and walked through the resort into her room, leaving Mary Margaret at the bar.

Mary Margaret called Henry over to her from the bar, and he came skipping over with not a care in the world. 

"Hey grandma what's up?"

" Henry operation Swan Queen is a go"


	6. Chapter 6

Regina dragged her nails along the inside of Emma's thigh revelling in the sound that she was making.

"I could get off on those noises alone" she purred as she kissed between her breasts before taking a nipple in her mouth and began sucking and nipping on it gently which made heat shoot right to Emma's core.

"Regina....." she breathed 

"Tell me what you want Emma"

"I want you to stop teasing and fuck me"

"Patience dear, all good things come to those who wait and you will certainly be coming" she said with a seductive wink

"Oh god.." 

Regina began kissing down Emma's taut stomach nipping at her hips making them buck involuntarily.

"Please...."

She ghosted her mouth over Emma's heat before giving her folds a long lick making her moan loudly 

Suddenly Regina entered her with two fingers without warning making her gasp in surprise, while she fucked her relentlessly she came up to give Emma a heated kiss forcing her tongue to meet hers.

"Oh fuck Regina don't stop! Please don't stop"

"Come for me Emma"

"Oh my god Regina, I'm gonna come!"

Emma's legs shook then suddenly her body went rigid as she reached her climax she let out a loud moan before collapsing on the bed with Regina moving to lay beside her.

"That was better than I ever could have imagined" she said catching her breath

"You've been imagining me fucking you, Miss Swan?" She said as Emma noticed her eyes black with arousal.

Just as Emma straddled Regina to return the favour she heard an obnoxious buzzing noise. She jolted upright quickly checking her surroundings before turning off her alarm clock. She flopped back down with a thud

"You've got to be fucking kidding me"

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, I hope everyone had fun during the holidays.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! ;)

Emma got up and planned on trying to shake the dream by repeating the phrase "Regina is with Robin" this didn't work if anything it made Emma want her more, she knew she had no right to be jealous it was completely irrational and yet she couldn't help herself, the thought of Robins hand's being all over Regina, her Regina. She would have to bury it deep down like she had been doing since they met, easier said than done unfortunately for Emma that dream had made it 100% harder for her she needed some sort of closure, she had to know once and for all that there was absolutely no chance that her and Regina could be together. She glanced at the clock, 5:46am. 

It was now or never. Emma thought 

She hopped out of bed, almost forgetting to put pants on can't make that mistake again. She headed next door to Regina's room, standing outside her door contemplating her options but she wasn't thinking rationally she needed this, so without a second thought she knocked. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her mind was reeling she had no idea what she was going to say she just had to stand there and hope for the best. When she heard movement on the other side of the door she thought about bolting but her feet were rooted to the ground, then the door was slowly opened.

"Miss Swan, do you have any idea what time it is?!" She whispered, careful not to wake Henry 

"I'm sorry Regina I just really need to talk to you and if I didn't do it now I know I'd lose my nerve" she replied with false confidence 

"Say what? What could you possibly have to tell me at 5:55 in the morning?"

"Are you happy with Robin?" She held her breath

"Happy? What..? Yes of course I'm happy he's my happy ending why would you ask such a question?"

"Because I think you've wanted happiness for so long that now you have Robin you're settling and you don't deserve to settle, you deserve the real deal and I know I am completely out of line saying all this I just needed to tell you so I had closure" she said not looking away from Regina awaiting her reaction 

Regina stood there for a minute staring, mouth agape.

"Closure? What kind of closure?" Completely dismissing Emma's insult to Robin.

"That's what you're focusing on? I tell you that you're settling and you focus on that? 

Regina just stared at her urging her to continue 

Fuck it 

"Okay fine, but just know if this doesn't go the way I hoped then we should never speak of this again because I will have made a complete ass of myself"

Taking a deep breath she spoke.

"Since the first day we met Regina I have been completely infatuated with you, despite your past you're trying to change for Henry and for yourself and I am in complete awe on how far you've come, I know Henry will always come first it's the same for me but maybe you should stop and think for what you want for a change and I know what I want, I mean I've known for a while but then... Robin and Marian and everything got complicated so I said nothing but I need you to know all your options, I am completely and utterly in love with you, and if you don't feel the same I will go back to my room and we can spend the remainder of our holiday being civil to one another for Henry's sake"

Regina was shocked by Emma's admission, she couldn't move, couldn't speak just stared wide eyed like a deer in headlights, stood there not talking for at least 3 minutes Emma spoke again.

"Okay I'm sorry Regina I know this is alot but it's been weighing on me for a long time so I thought you should know, I'm gonna go back to my room now and when my door closes we'll never speak of this again and just go back to being parents to Henry and colleagues, nothing more" she said her voice cracking, her eyes threatening to let tears free. 

She began walking to her room, looking back once more at Regina still standing in the doorway she opened her door and as she began to close it she felt a something blocking it, she looked up to see Regina standing there.

"Regin-" she didn't get to finish before she felt soft lips connect with hers, all the denial, hatred, love, frustrations they were putting it all into the kiss. Then Regina hesitantly pulled back to look into Emma's eyes which burned back at her, neither of them spoke for a while just stood here taking each other in and thinking about what just happened, Regina was the first to speak.

"I can't be your friend or your colleague, not after this I don't know if I can leave Robin, I care about him and he loves me and Henry, I don't know what to do" she whispered, tears streaming down her face. 

Emma wrapped her in for a warm hug.

"Shhh, it will be okay, we'll figure this out in promise" 

She hoped


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is late, writers block is a bitch but here ya go!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated and encouraged! :3
> 
>  
> 
> Let's do this shit.

Emma spent the night in Regina's room just cuddling and whispering reassurances in her ear, she opened her eyes to look at her, she swore she had never seen anything so beautiful, the way her hair rested on her face to the light bouncing off her olive skin, she traced her finger along her perfect jawline but her actions were interrupted by movement on the other side of the room, she sat up carefully trying not to wake Regina, she looked over and saw Henry fast asleep, the events of last night caused them to forget that their son was sleeping 3 ft away, Emma moved to get out of the bed in an attempt to sneak out, quietly tiptoeing towards the door when a familiar voice registered in her ears.

"Ma? What are you doing in here so early?"

"Well I was just coming to ask if you wanted to come and get some pancakes with me but you were asleep so I was just leaving, it's okay though I'll see you at the buffet with your mom" she whispered

_Smooth swan... real smooth_

"It's okay ma I'm not that tired anymore I want pancakes, can we go and get pancakes now? Please Ma? And wait.. how did you get in?

"Sure kid put some clothes on and come to my room when you're done, try not to wake your mom and um.. I have a key".

"It's a little late for that Miss Swan" interrupted Regina in a husky voice that made Emma's knees weak.

"Oh uh.. sorry Regina I didn't mean to wake you I was just explaining to Henry the reason I'm in here is because I wanted to ask if he wanted to come down stairs to get some pancakes" she explained

"I see, well Henry why don't you go and get dressed in the bathroom and don't forget to brush your teeth" she instructed. She sat up and moved to stand next to the bed and stared at Emma who was looking slightly shy and was rooted on the spot, Regina started to move towards Emma, not stopping until she was directly in front of her, carefully bringing her hand up to caress her cheek leaning in before staring into her eyes searching for any signs of hesitation, finding none she brought their lips together for a chaste but tender kiss, resting their foreheads together.

"Good morning" she whispered

"Good morning Regina"

"Last night was the best sleep I've had in a long time, thank you"

"Well I had no idea you were the cuddling type, Madame Mayor" she teased

"No Miss Swan, I am the evil queen and if you tell anyone that you will answer to me"

"Former evil queen and ooh sounds intriguing" she winked

"I'm going to get changed and go down to the buffet, you should probably do the same"

"Yeah I'll meet you guys down there" They stared at each other until Emma gently grabbed the back of Regina's neck and kissed her before reluctantly pulling away. Emma turned and left without another word, she moved out in the hall before grabbing the door knob about to turn it when she heard someone callin her name.

"Emma?"

"Oh hey mo- Mary Margaret"

"What were you doing in Regina's room?"

"I was just um.. asking Henry if he wanted to come and get some pancakes with me" she defended weakly

"In your pajamas?" She pushed as she grinned knowingly

"Yeah well I.... wanted to avoid the breakfast rush ya know.. so I thought I'd get out of bed and ask as soon as I woke up.."

"I thought you'd be a better lair, turns out I was wrong" she chucked

"Nothing happened Mary Margaret, as I said Henry, pancakes that's it"

"Mhmmm is that your final answer?"

She thought for a second.

"Y- yes.."

"Alright then, see you at breakfast sweetheart" she said walking past Emma smiling innocently

Emma turned back to her door, opening it and stepping inside, letting out a breath. Opening her closet picking out a blue bikini top and bottoms, after putting them on she realised she is in dire need of caffeine, so she left her room and quickly made her way to the buffet immediately spotting David getting coffee.

"Hey Emma, it's a beautiful day" he smiled 

"Hey and yeah it is, where are you guys sat?"

She pointed in the direction of Mary Margaret, Henry and Regina who was in the pool with Henry gently splashing him, she watched them with adoration.

"Sugar?" 

"Huh? What?" 

"Do you want sugar in your coffee?" 

"Oh uh, yeah thanks"

"You okay Emma?  You seem a little out of it"

"Nah I'm fine I just haven't had my coffee yet" she joked 

"Ah alright, well lets get over there shall we?"

"We shall" she replied before sipping her coffee 

"Morning sweetheart, rough night?" Mary Margaret chimed, winking

"No I slept fine thank you" looking at her silently telling her to shut up.

Charming looked at the two strangely but dismissed it and continued drinking his coffee.

Emma sat sipping her coffee silently before Henry swam over.

"Morning ma, sorry but I already had pancakes with mom" 

"That's alright kid, I'm fine with my coffee" she said as she raised her cup slightly 

"Coffee is hardly a balanced breakfast Miss Swan"

"Well they don't serve bear claws here" she quipped 

"Yes well bear claws is hardly a healthy breakfast choice" She huffed before getting out of the pool to dry off.

Emma was about to reply but saw what Regina was in a 2 piece bikini that made any coherent thought that Emma had disappear

"Well Miss Swan?"

"Uhh.. y.. yeah fine breakfast.. healthy"

Regina chucked before going to the coffee stand.

Mary Margaret leaned over to Emma and whispered.

"If you don't want anyone to know how you feel you should try and be less obvious" she said before winking at Henry and mouthing "Swan Queen"

Henry swam off with a beaming smile.

Emma just ignored her and stared at Regina who was staring back at her with a devilish grin. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'msosorrypleasedon'tkillme.
> 
> I'm sorry about the day, got a lot of college work to get though, but here ya go!
> 
> I know it's a small chapter but ill update as often as possible.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos, comment yada, yada.

Mary Margaret watched Emma and Regina by the pool with a knowing grin as the two women flirted openly, she stood up to go to Heny who was in the pool.

"Hey Henry, remember Operation Swan Queen?" He looked at her with a devious smirk _just like his mother_ she thought.

"Are you ready to start phase one?"

He nodded enthusiastically

"Okay Henry, it's all on you, you know what to do" she winked as she returned to her seat

Henry got out of the pool and began to walk to the two women

"Mom's, there's a fireworks display tonight down at the beach, can we go?!" As he jumped up and down, Emma put her hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"Woah kid slow down there, and I'm up for it if your mom is" turning to Regina giving her an innocent smile, Regina looked down at her adorable sons face, she could never say no to that face.

She let out a sigh "if we must" 

"Yaaaaaaaayyy, this is gonna be so much fun! I gotta go find grandma, bye moms!" He yelled already halfway towards Mary Margaret.

"I swear you'd help that kid bury a body if he asked" Emma said with a chuckle

"I would, I'm sure he would have his reasons" 

Emma stared at her a beat before taking a sip of her drink. She has had a little time to think about her situation with Regina but every thought train comes back her relationship with Robin, she would never give Regina an ultimatum, it would break her heart and she could never be the cause of that much pain, she knows she is in love with Regina, but she was stuck, and now Mary Margaret knows and god knows what she was going to do, Emma hoped she would just stay out of it but she knew her too well to know that, that wasn't going to happen, she would just have to wait this thing out, hopefully in the end she'll get what she wants most, a family.

Henry came running up to Mary Margaret, pulling her away from her conversation with James as he knew that his grandpa was oblivious to their plan.

"Phase one of 'Operation Swan Queen' is complete" he said with a beaming smile

"Excellent work Henry, now we have to wait for tonight to go ahead with phase 2, but as for now you did good, now go play" she said proudly as Henry scampered off to the pool.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the wait, had a lot of stuff going on, I thought about leaving this fic because I didn't think it was any good, but I'm back and I'm going to update and often as I can, as alwaya enjoy and tell me what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Comment and kudos are appreciated ;)

Emma studied herself in the mirror before curling the remainder of her hair, standing up giving herself one last look over she headed to the door to meet the others for the fireworks.

Locking the door she turned to walk down the hall only to see Regina in all her glory, wearing a simple black dress and her usual blood red lips, Emma stared for a long time, not being able to form a coherent thought she was practically drooling over the goddess standing in front of her.

"Pick up your jaw dear, someone may trip over it" she said, smirking 

That beautiful voice brought her back to reality.

"Regina.... you look incredible" she said still in awe

"Thank you dear, you look beautiful" she said softly

Emma moved I closer, eyes never leaving Regina's, licking her lips she caught hers in a tender but breathtaking kiss, as soon as oxygen was needed they pulled apart, resting their foreheads on one another.

Taking a deep breath Emma breaks the silence

"We should go and find the others"

Regina nods in agreement she intertwines their fingers like it's the most natural thing in the world the suddenly realises and pulls away, Emma looks at her "someday we will be able to do that without fear of being caught" Emma catches her hand and kisses each knuckle. "I'll eagerly await that day, Swan" she chuckles before continuing down the hall.

Mary Margaret, David and Henry sit on the hill waiting for the fireworks until David speaks up.

"What ever you two are planning with Emma and Regina I want in"

Mary Margaret and Henry look at eachother skeptically before standing up and walking out of earshot weighing up the pros and cons, David tried hard to listen but was unsuccessful. The two came back, taking their original places on the blanket

"Okay Grandpa, you can join but we just wanna know one thing first, why?"

"Well I know what true love is Henry" looking over at Mary Margaret with a soft smile before continuing "and I know they are eachothers true love, I tried to ignore because of everything your mother has done to us, but I love Emma with all my heart and all I want is her happiness, and if Regina is the cause of that happiness I'm not going the stand in the way" Mary Margaret shufflefor closer to her husband giving him a soft kiss.

"Welcome to 'Operation Swan Queen', Grandpa" he said excitedly 

Mary Margaret kissing him once more before hearing a voice above her.

"Come on guys keep it PG" Emma said with a smirk before kissing Henry's head and taking a seat next to him and Regina doing the same.

"Are you excited for the fireworks, kid?"

"Yeah ma! They're gonna be in soooooo many colours it's gonna be amazinggg" 

Everyone laughed at the boy before a loud bang interrupted catching everyone's attention.

They all sat admiring them except when there was an exceptionally loud firework and Henry would hide behind his mother's for protection making everyone laugh.

After around 15 minutes  Mary Margaret turned to Henry and whispered "Phase two" Henry smiled widely before tapping David getting his attention and whispering "Operation Swan Queen, Phase two, let's go" then Mary Margaret casually asked "Hey Henry wanna go down and get a closer look with me and your Grandpa?" He looked at his mother's who nodded "Okay let's go, have fun you two" before shooting a wink at Emma who the felt a blush on her cheeks.

She felt Regina scooting closer to her, then linking her hands with the mayor's she then brought her attention back to the fireworks until she felt Regina's breath on her ear and she stiffened immediately, feeling her nipping at her ear shot right to her core and then suddenly she couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed Regina's hand and led her to a secluded spot between some trees.

Taking Regina and gently pressing her up against the tree, Regina suddenly grabbed hold of Emma'a collar and smashed their lips together, Emma kissing her immediately, her hands coming up to cup Regina'a breasts earning a lengthy moan, moving to grab hold of her hips keeping her in place, when Regina's hand starts teasing the inside of Emma's thigh, then suddenly cupping her core. "Yesss, Regina....." then she starts rubbing her wetness through her trousers which drives Emma crazy. 

"Take me to bed, Saviour"

"As you wish, My Queen"

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay guys, I will try and update as soon as I can but college has me swamped.
> 
> As always, enjoy.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> This is pure smut with a little fluff at the end, enjoy ;)

Practically running back to their hotel room with Emma in tow, Regina struggled to keep her hands off the blonde, Emma making it a lot harder by whispering suggestive things into her ear which went straight to Regina's core, picking up the pace they finally made it to the room, Regina had waited long enough, pushing Emma onto the bed and began to unbutton her jeans, locking eyes with the saviour she noticed her eyes were almost black, that was it she wanted Emma,  _needed_ her, she ripped the jeans from her legs and crawled up the length of her body to smash their lips in a desperate kiss, Emma grabbing Regina's waist flipping her over so she was on top, she started paying attention to her neck, licking and sucking on her pulse point earning a loud moan from the brunette, she pulled away from her neck and started ripping at Regina's clothing until she was completely bare, she straddled her waist looking down at the goddess below her. 

"You are so beautiful Regina" she said, her eyes never leaving Regina's as her cheeks turned red, Emma gripped the sides of her shirt and slowly lifted it above her head, discarding it on the floor, coming back down to kiss her, Emma's hand came down to cup Regina's breast, gently teasing her nipper as she did so, Emma broke the kiss to come down and take her nipple in her mouth sucking on it gently, "Emma... Please....." said Regina as her back arched instinctively, Emma moved to give her other breast the same treatment, slowly moving her hand closer to Regina's center, suddenly unable to wait any longer Emma plunged two fingers deep into Regina, she gasped at the sudden intrusion, but began bucking and rolling her hips into Emma's hand.

"Emma, I'm close..... I.... uhggggg... need more" complying with her request Emma added a third finger and began pounding her relentlessly, feeling Regina's walls tightening around her fingers, she knew she was close, she shifted herself up to whisper in her ear, fingers still deep inside her "Come for me baby, I know you're close... let go." And just then her whole body stiffened, gripping onto Emma for dear life as she came down from her high.

Emma came down to lie next to Regina "you okay?" She said, turning to face her "I'm fine dear, but not as good as you're going to be" Emma's eyes darkened immediately, Regina then coming to settle between emma's thighs, looking up at her one last time with a her famous sexy smirk, her attached her lips to her clit and began sucking mercilessly, Emma's hands shot down to grab Regina's hair, her hips bucking wildly, she began to thrust her tongue inside Emma driving her insane "Regina don't stop! I'm so close!" She started thrusting harder and harder until Emma's legs began to shake and the collapsed on the bed trying to catch her breath.

They lie there not speaking for several minutes until Emma breaks the silence, "that was amazing, better than I ever imagined, and trust me I have" they both turn to look at each other Regina chuckled "I agree dear, I never thought I could be this happy since.... Daniel" her voiced cracked, Emma knew. 

She wrapped her arm around Regina's waist and cuddled into her neck, they stayed like by that until Emma heard Regina's breath even out, "You make me so happy Regina.... you and Henry, I never thought I would have this... I love you" kissing her cheek lightly before pulling Regina close and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 


End file.
